poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tzim-Sha
Tzim-Sha (Also known as "Tim Shaw" due to the Doctor mishearing his name) is a ruthless Stenza warrior who first appears in Pooh's Adventures with Doctor Who: The Woman Who Fell To Earth. His main goal is to become the leader of his people. He is portrayed by Samuel Oatley. Role Tzim-Sha first appears in Pooh's Adventures with Doctor Who: The Woman Who Fell To Earth when he emerges from his pod and confronts Rahul, who asks him about where his sister is. Tzim-Sha replies by telling him he will never see her again and kills him, taking one of his teeth as a trophy. While searching for the gathering coils he used to locate his trophy, he encounters a man named Dean who throws salad at him, thinking he's just a person in a Halloween costume one month too early. Annoyed, Tzim-Sha kills him and takes one of his teeth as well. When he finds the coils, he also encounters the Doctor, Pooh and their friends who tell him not to hunt on Earth and return to his people. However, Tzim-Sha refuses and threatens to kill them if they interfere with his plan. He then absorbs the information from the gathering coils and teleports over to his victim, Karl Wright. At the construction site, he kills Dennis the Security Guard and pursues Karl up the crane. But then the heroes arrive and get Karl to safety. When he tries to detonate the DNA bombs that the gathering coils had implanted into the heroes, the detonation begins to affect him instead due to the Doctor transferring the bombs into the coil's data. Tzim-Sha then decides to let Karl go and teleport back to his home planet, but not before Karl kicks him off the crane. Since Tzim-Sha's recall device has been corrupted, he is instead teleported halfway across the universe. Abilities As a Stenza Warrior, Tzim-Sha has incredibly cold skin that he can use to kill anyone he touches. Whenever he kills someone, he takes a tooth and embeds it into his own face because as he says, "A Stenza warrior wears his conquests." Quotes Which one of you shall I kill first? You're interfering in things you don't understand. A Stenza warrior wears his conquests.You may tell your children you were once privileged to encounter Tzim-Sha of the Stenza. Give me the circuit or I detonate the bombs placed in your friends. I want what is mine returned. Do you know that the Ux are capable of? I carry the entire hive knowledge of the Stenza civilisation within me. Paired with the abilities of the Ux, they were happy to work for me. The Stenza held people in stasis as trophies, but that was never the goal. Our ultimate goal was to hold civilisations. They never found the way, but I have. You gave me my destiny. Trivia * Tzim-Sha will reappear in Pooh's Adventures with Doctor Who: The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos where he will ultimately be imprisoned in a stasis pod. Gallery Tzim-Sha_unmasked.jpg|Tzim-Sha unmasked Tim_Shaw's_pod.jpg|Tzim-Sha's pod Category:VILLAINS Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Humanoid Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Aliens Category:BBC Characters Category:Murderers Category:Imprisoned characters Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Villain Category:Tech-Users